


Names

by Sharah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, Names, Pregnancy, babynames, just dialog, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharah/pseuds/Sharah
Summary: who knew there were such ridiculous names?





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> another shitty one shot that no one likes, especially me.

“You can’t be serious, Draco.”

“Oh, I am. It’s a wonderful name, why are up in fits over it?”

“Do you really think a name like Ophiuchus,  
is acceptable?”

“Absolutely”

“For Merlin’s sake, I’m not naming our baby something that ridiculous. I know you want to follow the family tradition, so please, find another name”.

“Fine, what about Orion?”

“No, it reminds me of an onion”.

“Scorpius, then?”

“Scorpius?”

“Yes, that’s what I said”.

“Alright then, any idea on what we should have for the middle name?”

“Scorpius Draconian Malfoy?”

“That’s a name and a half, Draco. Something shorter?”

“It’s a whole lot better than anything Potter named his kids”.

“Besides the point, what about just Draco?”

“No, it’s too close to my name.”

“Edward then?”

“Scorpius Edward Malfoy, it has a nice ring to it.”


End file.
